


apron

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: anyone has secret kink
Kudos: 1





	apron

It was a nice Sunday morning. Kim Jong Kook decided to do some house chores while Lee GwangSoo was gone to shoot his new soda CF. Running Man-induced popularity had made his boyfriend so popular that he received many offers from big companies. Jong Kook was not jealous of course, since he was doing fine in his own field and he didn’t want to drink—even worst, promote—any of that carbonate drink anyway.

He was searching for burnable garbage around his house when he found a stack of suspicious magazines in the furthest part of GwangSoo’s closet. He smirked, thinking that Lee GwangSoo was not that young anymore to have this kind of magazines hidden. The tiger put his duster away and decided to take a peek at GwangSoo’s personal collections when he found out that his lover’s choice of magazines was kind of interesting.

Kim Jong Kook blinked.

He closed the magazine again to check the cover and opened it from the first page. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the overly cute anime girls with big boobs wearing erotic clothes all over the page.

He didn’t know his boyfriend had a fetish for anime girls. Or was it for their costumes?

He knew that his boyfriend liked to have kinky sex with him. Jong Kook preferred the normal style but he doesn’t mind playing along once in awhile. And he would refuse it if it became too much. He could easily reject the idea and most of the time GwangSoo would only pout but never forced him.

He always thought the clumsy Giraffe had that kind of moment because he watched weird porn on the internet or maybe Jae Suk hyung had given him unnecessary advice based on his porn dvd collections. But looking at the magazine now, Jong Kook wondered if GwangSoo had always had this fetish in him.

He looked at the girl wearing nothing but an apron, showing her butt with her face red in embarrassment. Jong Kook gulped down, tracing the picture without him realizing.

That discovery had occupied his mind for almost a week. Every time he eyed his dongsaeng, he couldn’t help but wonder if he satisfied him enough all this time. Come to think of it, it was always GwangSoo who came up with different ideas and games for their sex life. And he had to admit GwangSoo’s creativity always made their private session feel new and exciting.

Maybe I need to come up with something different, too.  
"Hyung."

Kim Jong Kook blinked. He looked at his lover in question.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was?" he asked dumbfound.

GwangSoo looked at the shorter man, puzzled. He tried to ask his boyfriend what had happened but Myuk PD came out of nowhere, calling his personal tiger and Kim Jong Kook left the Giraffe to follow their producer to one of the rooms.

"Here, since we don't need it anymore and it fits you," Myuk PD said, giving the Commander a purple item that looked exactly like—

"Apron."

Jong Kook looked at the older man, bewildered, and the man just nodded while stacking the other props they used in Running Man.

"We need empty spaces for new things we're going to use, do you want the other stuff? Tell the other members if they want to take some," he said without looking at the muscled man.

Jong Kook looked at the lacy apron again. He wanted to ask if he really meant it when Myuk PD said it suited him but that would be too weird so Jong Kook thanked him instead and left the room.

Going back to his own dressing room, he looked at the lacy apron again. Biting his lips, he placed the apron neatly in the deepest side of his backpack.

Coincidence?Or a sign from heaven?  
No matter which, he knew he couldn't waste the chance he got.

***  
Kim Jong Kook got up from their bed without sound, checking that his boyfriend was still asleep beside him. He chuckled in silence when GwangSoo furrowed his eyebrows from losing the warm contact but he soon nuzzled his own pillow and snored. Jong Kook smiled once again before leaving him and headed to the kitchen.

The commander took a deep breath, looking at the purple lacy apron nervously before finally fastening it over the front of his naked body. He contemplated on whether he need to wear pants under but last night GwangSoo had thrown them across the room and it was too risky to go back to their room. It would ruin his perfect plan, so he decided to just bear with the tickling sensation on his butt every time the tip of the ribbon on his back met his skin.

He was mixing the salad with dressing when he heard the door of the room opened. Jong Kook bit his lips to hide his nervousness. He tried to act normal and continue on mixing the salad. He waited for GwangSoo’s–whatever—reaction after looking at him but strangely there was none.

GwangSoo stopped at his track when he found his hyung preparing their breakfast. Not that it was unusual or anything. That was actually their morning ritual, for Jong Kook to prepare the breakfast and quick lunch (if GwangSoo stayed at home all day) before he headed to the gym or his company.

It wasn’t the action really, but rather his clothes. GwangSoo gulped down. He stared at the perfectly-shaped butt decorated with ribbon in front of his sight and almost drooled. He wiped his saliva away and hurriedly sat on his usual spot, grabbing today’s newspaper to hide his shocked face.

Jong Kook was confused. He thought the Giraffe would get excited to see him in apron and hugged him from behind, pinching his butt while whispering compliments into his ear or randomly role playing as the pervert master of the household (not that Jong Kook anticipated it, no, he definitely didn’t). Instead he heard nothing but the sound of footsteps and the chair being moved and then silence.

Was GwangSoo too sleepy to recognize him in that attire?

Jong Kook wanted to turn his head but he was too shy to look at his lover now.

But a slight turn won’t be noticed maybe?  
He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw GwangSoo reading a newspaper without care. The tiger got even more nervous now. He didn’t expect to get ignored after bravely deciding to embarrass himself by acting like a perverted housewife.

GwangSoo pretended to read the news while he sneaked glances at his boyfriend’s back. He still couldn’t believe his own eyes. To see his lover in a costume he fancied so much. He had spent the day before in his friend’s house, watching Japanese anime about Harem, with one of the girls as a timid maid. They talked about how the Japanese had a thing for costumes and they both agreed that their dream was to see their lover in nothing but an apron.

Maybe he lost his mind and became so attached to that idea until his own brain tricked him into seeing this unbelievable sight.

“Uhm…GwangSoo?”

“Yes hyung?” GwangSoo replied immediately, trying to act normal.

“…Do you want coffee?” Jong Kook offered, and GwangSoo realized how nervous his hyung was.

He took the offer and fixed his gaze on his hyung who timidly prepared the coffee before awkwardly bringing it to the table. Jong Kook’s eyes were fixed to the floor and he kept biting his lips, showing his adorable dimple. GwangSoo felt his pants tighten.

“I’ll..bring the salad,” Jong Kook said more to himself and quickly went back to his previous spot. He felt his own face burning from all the embarrassment. He was sure now that GwangSoo had looked at him, but the lack of reaction meant he wasn’t interested in this kind of kink.

He just made fool of himself, and Jong Kook wanted nothing but to hide in the closet, or bathroom or run straight to his parents house to cry in shame. He could always get away with some explanation, like, he was too lazy to wear clothes so he just went straight to preparing the dish with the apron he got from MyukPD. Oh yes, he could make thousands of reasons, but still his heart was beating so fast and his face was so hot he would melt in no time.

GwangSoo smirked, he was sure now that he wasn’t imagining things and his hyung really had made his dream come true. Though he couldn’t figure out how his lover knew, maybe they really were meant for each other after all.

GwangSoo rose from his seat and approached the fidgeting tiger.

“Hyung,” he whispered to indicate that it was him and not an enemy (or he would end up on the floor with a twisted arm, Jong Kook had really quick reflexes, mind you). GwangSoo slipped his hands under the apron to find the sensitive nipples.

He could hear his lover gasp and tried to detach himself from the taller man. GwangSoo wouldn’t let that happen of course. He moved his hands to the lower waist and tightened his hug, licking the inviting neck with his wet tongue and whispered suggestively, “Hyung I’m hungry, I can’t wait any longer.”

Jong Kook wanted to scold the giraffe for the late response. But he was too happy to finally get attention. He was actually right about GwangSoo’s fetish. Especially when GwangSoo thanked him for the little game he prepared for him, he knew he had done it right.

“No, I want to eat you,” GwangSoo answered when Jong Kook offered the salad, and the tiger was more than happy to give himself raw.

***  
Jong Kook gritted his teeth, whimpering not so clearly because of the tip of his apron he kept in his mouth to expose himself to the hungry herbivore below him.

GwangSoo licked the hardened penis painfully slow while playing with the balls in the same time. Fixing his gaze on his lover who was enjoying his ministrations, GwangSoo sucked him hard one more time before making his hyung lift his right leg. Jong Kook obliged him and let the giraffe hook his long arms under his thighs with his hands resting on the cabinet.

Jong Kook gripped the cabinet harder when GwangSoo inserted his long coated finger inside him. One finger, two fingers, and at the third he felt the urge to let go of his restraint. He opened his mouth to warn his lover but moaned instead.

GwangSoo felt his hyung tense and fabric fell on top of him, covering his head before he almost died choking at the sudden burst of semen.

“Hyung!” GwangSoo protested, coughing under the apron and Jong Kook was still panting heavily.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said after recovering. He couldn’t help but hold his laughter when GwangSoo showed his sperm covered face from behind his apron.

“Hyung, you’re mean…” GwangSoo pouted. “Why did you come so early, I didn’t even get mine yet,” he said whimpering, and Jong Kook felt guilty.

But he really couldn’t do anything since he’d been aroused longer than the Giraffe. He had his penis standing from early morning because of the excitement and the nerve and the apron and the humiliation and—

Oh God, I’m masochist or what?  
Jong Kook stayed silent, decided to not explaining the reason.

“You’re mean,” GwangSoo repeated, rising from his kneeling position to face the still blushing tiger and kissed the thin lips of his hyung.

Jong Kook finished the kiss with a lick on his lover’s nose, tasting his own cum to show that he was sorry. But he knew he had to do more than that.

“I’ll take care of that,” he said, licking the remaining sperm to clean his lover’s face while unbuttoning the pants to free the aching cock of the younger man.

He kneeled before swallowing the entire length of the cock into his mouth. GwangSoo growled, grabbing the hair of the veteran singer to keep his position still. With Jong Kook’s unbeatable lung capacity, enduring power, and God that skillful tongue of his, GwangSoo had to admit that his lover was undoubtedly the best when it came to fellatio.

GwangSoo tossed his head when Jong Kook sucked him hard, making his long legs unstable. He quickly pulled the nearest chair and sat on it. Jong Kook followed his movement and didn’t bother to stop. He let the giraffe settle on his seat before licking the cock from the very base to the tip.

It was hard for GwangSoo to stay focused, but he didn’t think his lover would do a show like this often. He tried his best to keep his eyes open and enjoying the sight in front of him.

His hyung, kneeling on all fours, serving him in nothing but an apron. He licked his lips when he traced the perfect view of his lover’s toned back. The beautiful trapezoids muscle to the narrow waist decorated with ribbon on top, and finally the glorious ass he craved so much.

GwangSoo gasped. “Hyung, stop!” he shouted, trying his best to hold himself. Jong Kook let go of the fully erected penis with a popping sound. He thought the betrayer wanted to get revenge on him by dirtying his face but instead of releasing himself, GwangSoo touched his hyung’s face and begged.

“Hyung, I need.. I really can’t…”

GwangSoo bit his lips and sobbed. “I’m so sorry but I really want to take you from behind,” he finally confessed.

He whimpered when he saw his hyung in doubt. He realized it really was a selfish act to ask this when he knew his hyung had his release not long before, and he wasn’t that young anymore to have the next session this fast.

But he needed it, he wanted it, and he desperately wanted to see that cute ribbon bouncing along with the hard thrusts he gave later.

GwangSoo was dumfounded though when his hyung just agreed to his request.

“But Hyung…”

“GwangSoo yah, I already embarrassed myself by wearing this, I want you to get really satisfied or it would be a waste,” Jong Kook reassured. He stood up and dragged the taller man to face him at eye level.

“Now do your job,” Jong Kook said in a commanding voice. He joined their lips together and much to his pleasure, his lover obediently responded and soon they were engrossed on sucking each other’s breath.

Jong Kook squirmed when he felt his hole being teased. He was too sensitive now and he could feel nothing but pain. Lucky that GwangSoo had opened him up earlier so he didn’t need long preparation to get ready.

Jong Kook realized he needed more time to fully enjoy this session so he asked for more kisses, feeling guilty for his desperate boyfriend.

Just a minute more, a moment longer.  
“Ok, I’m ready,” he said between their lips.

“Are you sure hyung?” GwangSoo asked, unsure. But Jong Kook already turned his back.

He pressed his back to meet GwangSoo’s chest. Taking the long arms of Giraffe to circle around him, he patted the hands that were now placed on his stomach. “Be gentle, okay,” he said, looking up to meet his lover’s eyes.

GwangSoo drooled.

The taller man buried himself in the fluffy hair in front of him. He landed several random kisses while both of his hands busied themselves by stroking the burning skin of his lover, from chest to crotch. And he was really glad to know that his hyung meant it when he said he was ready.

“Hands on the counter,” GwangSoo commanded and his hyung did as told. GwangSoo took a deep breath before entering him slowly, stopping when his hyung trembled a little, and continuing after got a nod from his lover.

He began with a slow pace then fastened significantly. GwangSoo made sure to hit the right spot and watched the bouncing ribbon as much as the time allowed. But he was already away from the edge from the blowjob earlier.

He reached for his hyung’s manhood, making the man gasp between his loud moans. He squeezed the half erected penis and began stroking with the same pace as his thrusts. He smiled when his hyung called his name louder.

And when his hyung turned his head toward him, looking at him with wet eyes, GwangSoo couldn’t hold any longer and emptied himself deep inside his lover.

The sudden heat filled his body and with a grunt, Jong Kook soon followed his lover, reaching his second climax for today.

His head would’ve knocked the hard surface if not because GwangSoo swiftly held him with his unexpectedly strong arms. 

“Our Commander is indeed very strong,” GwangSoo flattered.

Hearing the compliment while his body was carried by the Giraffe bridal style, Jong Kook could only respond to the praise with a sarcastic smile.

“I need my sleep,” Jong Kook said when he was placed on the sofa.

“How about the salad?”GwangSoo asked, kneeling beside the tiger to undress him and cleaned his hyung with the apron.

Jong Kook mumbled that he’ll eat later, maybe, and GwangSoo shrugged, leaving him to go wash the apron.

“What for, we don’t need it anymore,” Jong Kook protested.

“Well, hyung, it would be rude to throw it just like that, besides, I didn’t get my turn yet.” The giraffe smiled cheekily and the tiger could only chuckle, secretly wishing for the night to come faster.


End file.
